Kirsti Swanson
Kirsti Frances Swanson (born on 4 August 1998) is a young dancer from Sydney, Australia. Dances Solos Teddy Bear - Jazz - 2004 - mini *Did not place Part of that world - Lyrical - 2005 *7th place Dream upon a Star - lyrical - 2006 *8th place Rock Star - Jazz Junior - 2007 *1st place Make 'em Laugh - musical theatre - 2008 - Junior *2nd place Don't Rain on my Parade - musical theatre - 2009 *3rd place Call Me Back - musical theater - 2010 - junior *5th place 15 - lyrical - 2010 - Junior *4th place Domino - jaz - 2011 - teen *1st place Hollaback Girl - hip hop - 2012 - teen *1st place Bad Romance - Jazz - 2012 - teen *3rd place I Want You Back - jazz - 2013 - teen *4th place Le Jazz hot - musical theater - 2013 - teen *3rd place For Good - Lyrical - 2014 - senior *1st place Defying Gravity - Lyrical - 2014 - senior *5th place Flashlight - lyrical - 2015 - senior I'm the Greatest Star - musical theater - 2015 - senior *5th place Edge of Glory - Jazz - 2015 - senior *3rd place All that Jazz - musical theater - 2015 *1st place Mambo No. 5 - jazz - 2016 - senior *1st place Heathens - jazz - 2016 - senior *6th place Closer - lyrical - 2016 - senior *2nd place Fun house - Jazz - 2016 - senior *4th place Applause - Jazz - 2016 - senior *1st place Celebrity Skins - Jazz - 2016 - senior *9th place Fighter - Hip Hop - 2016 - senior *3rd overall New Blood - Contemporary - 2017 -senior *2nd overall Castel - Contemporary - 2017 - Senior * 1st overall Annabelle - Contemporary - 2017 - Senior Move - Hip Hop - 2017 - Senior * 5th overall Weird People - Jazz Funk - 2018 - Senior New Blood - Contemporary - 2018 - Senior American Horror Story - Contemporary - 2018 - Senior When your gone- Contemporary-2018-Senior This is me-Lyrical-2018-Senior Duets Favorite things - musical theater (with AJ Jacobs) *10th place Ballerina - Ballet (with AJ Jacobs) - minis - 2004 *Did not place Skater Boy - Jazz (with Annabelle Brownhill)- minis - 2006 *1st place Raining Men - Jazz (with Erik Swanson) - Junior - 2008 *Did not place I'm the cute one - Jazz (with Maddy Hayde) - Junior - 2008 *5th overall You Never had a Friend Like Me - musical theatre (with AJ Jacobs) - junior - 2009 What the Hell - Jazz (with Jasmin Samperi)- junior - 2012 *3rd place Holding On - lyrical (with Jasmin Samperi) - teen - 2014 *2nd place Don't Stop Believing - lyrical (with Kira Dawson) - 2015 *1st place That Boy is Mine - Jazz (with Emily Hill) - 2016 *1st place New blood - Modern (with Maddy Hayde) - teen - 2017 *2nd overall Milk Shake - Hip Hop (with Tenesha Graham) - Senior - 2017 * 3rd overall Trios You're the One I want - musical theatre mini 2004 (with Annabelle Brownhill & Jessica Flynn) *8th place One Eye People Eater - Jazz 2005 mini (with Annabelle Brownhill & Jessica Flynn) *1st place Girlfriend - jazz 2007 junior (with Annabelle Brownhill & Jasmin Flynn) *3rd place Rockstar - Jazz 2008 Junior (with Annabelle Brownhill & Emma Bridge) The Last Day on Earth - lyrical 2009 junior (with Annabelle Brownhill & Emma Bridge) *Did not place Tik Tok - Jazz 2010 Junior - (with Annabelle Brownhill & Emma Bridge) Here to Never Growing Up - Jazz 2013 teen (Kira Dawson & Jasmin Samperi) *6th place Spin my head-Modern-Jazz-Senior (with Talia Wood & Caitlin Lee) Groups Beauty School Drop Out - musical theater - 2004 - minis (with Rebecca, Aaliyah, Samara, Brittany Sutherland & Emma Bridge) *Did not place Monster Smash - musical theater - 2005 - minis (with Sarah Jones, Sydney, Annabelle Brownhill, Shannon & Elise Baxter) *Did not place Ballerina - Ballet - 2006 - minis (with Sarah Jones, Kirra Dawson, Emily Hill, Brittany Sutherland, Emma Bridge & Jade Fisher) *Did not place Show Stopper - Jazz - 2006 - minis (with Sarah Jones, Kira Dowson, Emily Hill, Brittany Sutherland, Emma Bridge, Jessica Flynn & Jade Fisher) *Did not place Mickey Mouse Clubhouse - Jazz - 2007 - minis (with Sarah Jones, Kira Dowson, Emily Hill, Katie Burt & Jade Fisher) *10th place It's a Small World After All - ballet - 2007 - minis (with Sarah Jones, Kira Dowson, Katie Burt, Jade Fisher, Kara Dowson, Kya Fisher & Ellie Scott) *9th place What are you waiting for - Jazz - 2007 - (with Annabelle Brownhill, Emma Bridge, Tiarne Brownhill, Lauren Bridge & Zoe Evans) Please Don't Stop the Music - jazz - 2008 - minis (with Sarah Jones, Kira Dowson, Emily Hill, Katie Burt, Jade Fisher, Kara Dowson, Kya Fisher, Ellie Scott, Jessica Flynn, Tiarne Brownhill, Annabelle Brownhill & Jade Fisher) *1st place Candy Men - jazz - 2008 - junior (with Annabelle Bronhill, Emma Bridge, Brittany Sutherland, Jessica Flynn, Tara, Jasper, Zoey & Tanyka Morris) Happy feet - Jazz - 2009 - Junior (with (with Zoe Evans, Annabelle Bronhill, Emma Bridge, Brittany Sutherland, Jessica Flynn, Tara, Jasper, Zoey & Tanyka Morris) Just Dance - Jazz - 2009 - Junior (with Zoe Evans, Annabelle Bronhill, Emma Bridge, Brittany Sutherland, Jessica Flynn, Tara, Jasper, Zoey & Tanyka Morris) Native - Contemporary - 2010 - Junior (with Zoe Evans, Annabelle Bronhill, Emma Bridge, Brittany Sutherland, Jessica Flynn, Tara, Jasper, Tanyka Morris & others) Bad - jazz - 2011 - junior (with Jessica Flynn, Kira Dowson, Jade Fisher & Ellie Scoot) Paradise - lyrical - 2012 - junior (with Jessica Flynn, Jade Fisher, Sarah Jones, Kate Brown & Emily Hill) Never Be Like You - lyrical - 2016 - teen (with Kate Brown, Jade Fisher, Sarah Jones, Kira Dowson, Emily Hill & Kody Hastings) In the Dust - Contemporary - 2018 - Senior (with Tenesha Graham, Caitlin Lee, Elise Baxter, Maddie Smith & Talia Wood) Trivia * Her favorite style of dance to do is Hip Hop, Contemporary & Lyrical & her favorite style of dance to watch is Jazz, Acro & musical theater. * Her least favorite style of dance is tap or ballet * She started dancing at 4 & a half years old * Her favorite TV shows are The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, Glee, Dance Moms, Pretty Little Liars & Riverdale. * Her favorite movie is The Greatest Showman, Pitch Perfect, The Duff & Mean Girls. * Her favorite color is Pink * Her favorite food is Ben & Jerry's ice-cream, Taco's, frozen yogurt & Pizza * She played Tessie in Annie in 2011. Gallery Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Female Grown-Ups Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Australian Dancers Category:Multi-Talented